


25. Diary

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Child's Play (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [25]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, I'm sorry this is probably the shittest fic of the series, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Gavin was an asshole who read other people’s diaries when given the opportunity, but… looking down at the neatly stapled-together scraps of paper in his hands, he wasn’t sure that he should.





	25. Diary

**** Gavin stared down at his hands, contemplating deeply. Well, not about his hands, more what was in his hands.

A book.

Not just any rare old book, though. Pieces of A4 paper neatly folded in half and stapled together at the folded edge to create a makeshift book. The words ‘Richard’s Diary’ and ‘Pleese Dont Reed’ scribbled on the front in warning red mocked him.

Gavin Reed was an asshole, he knew that. He’d read his brother’s diary countless times, and once he’d read the diary of the only kid at school that had ever invited him back to his house. They’d never spoken again after that.

So was Gavin  _ really _ considering going through this one?

Of course he was. Because not only was he Gavin Fucking Reed, he was also Richard’s guardian, and his boyfriend, and Richard was very secretive, it turned out.

_ Pleese Don’t Reed _

The misspelling of the word to look like his surname dug deep, as though the book knew exactly what Gavin wanted to do and was shaming him for it, begging him not to, and the more he stared at the tiny book, the more the scribbled words pleaded with him to leave it be.

He did. For now.

* * *

“Hank…?” Gavin spoke up suddenly from across the table.

“Yeah?”

“If you found a diary, would you read it?”

“Don’t ask me shit like that.” Hank muttered,taking a sip of his coffee, then he sighed. “Whose diary would I be reading?”

“I dunno… Connor’s or Richard’s?”

“No way, not unless they’d been kidnapped or something and we needed clues.”

“What about Matthew’s?”

“Fuck, no. That kids never done anything to deserve having his secrets exposed.”

“...Mine?” Gavin waited for Hank to answer again with a no, to give him that final ‘don’t you fucking dare’ and make up his mind.

“I know what you want me to say, but yes, I’d fucking read your diary. B-but not because I’m an asshole or anything, okay? Just… I’d want to know what your Dad did and how often you hide shit for us. I’d read it because I’d believe it was the right thing to do. Not the ethical thing, but maybe the right thing.”

“You’d be happy invading my privacy?”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck you.”

“Gavin, what’s this about?”

“Richard has a diary.” Gavin muttered. “I found it tucked in the back of the overnight bag.”

“And you wanna read it?”

“I want to help him, Hank!” Gavin cried, gripping his hair in his hands. “I can finally know what he thinks of me, what he’s struggling with, what I’m doing right or doing wrong… That fucking book will finally answer every fucking doubt and question I’ve had since he became a kid.”

“But…?”

“But he’s my kid… and my boyfriend… and this could destroy everything I have with him… What the fuck was I thinking, I can’t read it, fuck…”

“Alright, come here.” Hank whispered, standing and walking around the table. Gavin stood wordlessly and let Hank hold him, but refused to hug him back. “ _ Your _ kid, huh?”

“Fuck off, you can’t prove anything.”

“Look… It’s great that you wanna help him, and I don’t blame you for wanting answers, but I think… you’re on your own for this one.”

“What?!” Gavin pushed Hank away. 

“What you think is right, and what I think is right, could be two different things… I think you should weigh your options yourself and decide what to do.”

“Thank for jack shit, Hank…” Gavin muttered, walking away.

“You got this, kid.” Hank chuckled.

Neither noticed the tiny android standing behind the wall, having listened to every word that had been said. Tears welled in his eyes as he quietly slipped through the living room and knocked on Connor’s bedroom door.

_ “Yes?” _

“Can I tawk to you?”

The door flew open, Connor looking down at the boy with concern. 

“Are you alright?”

“No…”

“Richard, sweetheart?” Matthew joined Connor at the door. “Come here…” He whispered, kneeling down. Richard threw himself at Matthew, who picked him up carefully and shushed him gently. Richard curled himself up against him, embracing the warmth as Matthew sat down with him.

“Gabin found my diawy.” Richard sniffed. “He wants to wead it.”

“What…?” Matthew and Connor looked at each other. “He cannot invade your privacy like that, Richard, you have a right to privacy.” Matthew whispered.

“I know, but… But what if I want him to? Wh-why do I want him to?”

“Maybe… you want some help?” Connor suggested.

“When Connor and I first got together,” Matthew smiled softly, “ I was uncertain about our relationship at first. I was one AP700 out of thousands. Why was I special? So… I would leave out things that I wanted him to see.”

“You did?”

“Yes. I once left an advertisement for an updated AP700 on the table. Connor threw it away without looking at it. I also recall leaving a note for Connor, of things I could not say out loud. I left it on the bed and went out so I could not change my mind. He read it, and he was very kind about it when I returned.”

“What was on the letter?” 

“I…” Matthew glanced up at Connor then back to Richard. “I told him that I loved him, and that I was scared, that I knew I was replaceable. I told him that, if he wanted to be with someone better, then he could leave before I returned home.”

“But he stayed?”

“He did.” Matthew blushed slightly. “He told me we could talk about my fears and he told me his and we understood each other a lot more after that.”

“You told him your secrets and stuff?”

“Yes. Connor and I share lots of secrets.” Matthew explained. “We both know what each other loves most, fears mot, values most… We know each other’s weaknesses and strengths and… We know what to say to hurt each other most, and we know what to say to make each other smile.”

“I neber tell Gavin anything…” Richard whispered. 

“Why?”

“Bebause… I don’t want him to leave…” 

“If he loves you, he won’t.” Connor assured him. “Matthew and I can talk freely about our thoughts and doubts without fear of judgement or abandonment. You and Gavin should have the same.”

“I think I know what do now…”

* * *

Gavin sighed as he slumped back on the sofa, putting his feet up on the table.

He was alone. 

Hank had decided to take Richard out to get some sweets. Connor and Matthew had gone to Matthew’s apartment to feed Suki and get some ‘spare clothes’. Sure, Gavin thought. Sure.

Gavin refused to leave the house.

So, here he was, lounging.

He reached out to grab the TV remote, but his hand to fall on something cold and flat. He frowned, looking down and moving his hand.

The book…

Gavin blinked. Why had Richard left it out? He picked it up to put it in the overnight bag before temptation kicked in, only to freeze when he noticed the red writing.

_ Richard’s Diary _

_~~Pleese Dont~~ _ _ Reed it. Its ok. I luv you. _

“Fuck, Richard…” Gavin whispered, trembling slightly. This was it. All his doubts, his questions… Answered. But at what cost?

Well… Richard said it was okay, right…?

Gavin stood and shoved the diary into the overnight bag. If he wanted to learn more about Richard, he’d wait until he was back to his RK900 model and ask him when he was more in control. He grumbled to himself and flicked on the TV.

* * *

_“Papa?”_

_ “Yeah, kid?” _

_ “I left my diawy for Gabin to read.” _

_ “You did? Anything juicy in there?” _

_ “Not weally…” _

_ “He ain’t gonna read it, you know that?” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Gavin Reed is an asshole, but he’s a decent asshole. He won’t read it, trust me.” _

_ “Okay.” _


End file.
